


龙龄/一次好评体验引发的血案

by Reykjaviik



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykjaviik/pseuds/Reykjaviik
Summary: *道具、zw“是我不够好吗？”





	龙龄/一次好评体验引发的血案

张九龄抱着一小盒快递箱子歪头夹着手机挤开了门，微信还播着师弟新发来的语音，周遭乱哄哄的环境艰难听清了抱歉的腔调，大致意思就是今儿朋友应酬得晚点回来。

快递和手机一并丢在床上，转身走进浴室洗澡。擦着头发出来随手看了一眼，对话还停留在最后一句等我。张九龄轻嗤了声礼节性的翻个白眼，继而扒拉过快递兴致勃勃拆了开来。

拨开产品说明书充电线，附赠的廉价润滑剂以及一切无关紧要的东西，两颗粉红的跳蛋映入眼帘，中心以一条电线贯穿，一头与常规款无异，小巧圆润，另一头却独特的展开呈花瓣状。张九龄划开手机翻动某宝买家好评，表情严肃的像是在认真的做数据比对，可惜评论的尺度太小还不走心，万物终得自己亲身实践。他悻悻关了屏幕躺倒床上拿近了研究这玩意儿，一不小心碰开了开关，给那突如其来的震动惊得麻了下手，不由蹙着眉头产生怀疑，真能用吗这家伙？

从抽屉里摸出所剩无几的润滑罐子，想了想又给王九龙打了行字儿过去，下拉任务栏勿扰模式一开，就是神仙也难来搅和。浴衣里头是真空。抽散了腰间系带， 裹着酮体的浴巾散落下来，深色肌肤在暖黄灯照下泛着欲态的光。两手从脖颈自上而下抚摸胸口，学着往常爱人挑逗的模样以两指轻掐着揉捻，乳尖敏感挺立，细微快感跟电流似得往下腹暗涌引得他挪动两下调整姿势，却总觉着还是缺了点什么。

抄起边上冷落许久的主角，按开开关摆弄着调到第一个档上，圆润的家伙什以一个不快的频率欢快震动起来。张九龄捏着小球两侧试探着按上一边胸乳，震幅带动胸上软肉一块儿发颤，全不同于手头安慰的刺激倏地直冲喉头，只一下就要他眯上了眼睛难耐地蹭着枕头，打唇角冒出一小声嘤呜。尝到了甜头手上就更加放肆起来。他咬住唇角企图堵住外泄的轻喘，一手操纵跳蛋游弋抚慰胸口两点，另手挪到身下去分敞两腿攒握起色的性器，不太熟练的从根部缓慢上揉直至完全挺立再慢慢撸动，可控范围内的快意让人微张着双唇舒畅叹声。

可跳蛋的正经用途终归不止这些，平日大鱼大肉惯坏了的身体，陡然变换成温润如水的快感实在难得满足。张九龄撑肘起身换了个跪趴的姿势，重心压低臀部高抬翘起，使探手刚好能够到闭塞的后穴。他用牙咬开那管润滑在圆球上倾尽所有残存的液体，没来得及抹匀便急切的送去身后。浸满润滑的跳蛋触及后方小口，冰凉刺激得他抓紧了床单，细密的震动裹带着清液轻易就挤入穴口紧致，括约肌迫不及待收缩着包住球体往里吸吮含吞了尽，仅剩一条细绳坠着另一头花瓣在穴外跟着一道乱颤。张九龄紧闭上眼咬着指关节仰头感受身后奇异的触感，即便还没碰到敏感点，震动带着穴肉一并酥麻过电，才刚一档就腿软得快支不住身子，喘声卡在嗓子眼化成绵软的呜咽。

逐渐适应了跳蛋的运作速度，抱着尝试的心态他按下了第二个按钮。埋在身体里的家伙迅速变换了频率，间断的长短频震动，跟有意识似得往里头拱着挤着，不动还能堪堪忍受，一动就恰好轧上了内壁柔嫩的敏感带，刺激得张九龄几是一瞬腿根震颤弹动腰肢，无助哭腔的呻吟从指缝里漏了出来，快感电流交织不自主夹紧了腿软瘫到床上。震动还在继续，收紧内壁仿佛更容易其刺激深里，源源不断的快意涨潮一般越冲越上，他红着眼睛无意识的舔吮就近的手指，缺少抚慰的前端抵着床单可怜巴巴的往外吐水。

张九龄脑袋昏昏沉沉的开口只剩断续呻吟，迷糊舒爽感里，突兀的开门声打断了一屋好兴致，他费力的扭头瞪向门口呆愣站着的师弟，含水的眼光似是责怪似是渴求，嘴里还含着自己湿乎乎的手指。应酬结束的王九龙顺着师哥心意带来两瓶新的润滑，迎接他回家的却是这么一幅春色撩人的好光景，一句我回来了卡在嘴里被迫吞了下去，三步并作两步爬上床捞过软乎的人儿拥搂着入怀，握着跳蛋另端粉红的花瓣头惊喜地扬了扬眉，话音都轻快三分。“玩儿这么刺激啊宝贝儿。”

沉溺欲望的师哥自然听不出他话里的意思，哼声躺进怀抱宽敞温热依赖的蹭了蹭脑袋，真跟只欲求不满的小猫似得。王九龙朝着怀里软乎的嘴唇落了个吻，腾只手来握着他身前器物撸动两下，顶端对准花瓣头中心立起的花蕊缓慢套了进去，顺道按下了第三个按钮。先前张九龄不理解这个怪异的形状是有何用途，这下他比谁都清楚明了。随着按键清脆的响声，柔软的仿真舌花蕊便开始上下左右兜圈转着舔舐龟头马眼，配合埋在穴里长震的另一半带来让人难以承受的刺激快感。他蹙着眉头仰颈长长吟呼出声，小手抓得边上床单扯的皱巴不堪，腿肚不住打战终是射了师弟满手。

张九龄颤抖着指尖关掉跳蛋，喘着粗气缓了好一会儿才回过神来，颊边未干的泪痕被身后的师弟悉数吻去，连结的粉绳被一只白净的大手缠绕着牵拽出来，紧致后穴还恋恋不舍的一开一合。身心放松的贤者时间，臀缝间抵着根梆硬的不速之客。王九龙丢了手上抢活的玩意屈指轻轻弹了弹师哥前边刚交代完的家伙，摸出两罐新买的润滑不怀好意四字挂在脸上。

“得派上用场啊师哥。”


End file.
